「Oumami」 If I Tell You 「Yaoi」
by AstridTheAuthor
Summary: Amami gets along with everyone but, Ouma. He wants to understand why he lies. Slowly he starts to learn more about not only Ouma but, the truth beyond the lies. [Note- This isn't related to the game of DV3]


At the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, school was finally over. Everyone was excited for the weekend. They were worried they'd be dead before the weekend could begin from all the crazy exams they went through.

Saihara, Amami, and Kiibo was excited to finally have some relaxation time. They decided to walked together after school.

"It's been a tough week. However, we were able to overcome the challenge, right, Saihara?" Kiiba asked Saihara with glee.

Saihara nodded "Yes, it has been. How about we go hang out in the usual cafe?" he asked.

Kiibo's eyes sparkled "YES! I would love to!... I-If you don't mind" he blushed from his sudden outburst.

Saihara softly laughed "I don't mind. Hey, Rantaro. Would you like to join us at the cafe?" Saihara asked.

Amami shrugged "Sure." he smiled.

Kiibo smiled "Excellent! Let us be off then!" he shined with happiness. The trio made their way to the city off to their designated area.

As they walked down the sidewalk, some of the classmate spotted the trio. Suddenly Ryoma ran up to Amami with his tennis racket

"Yo! Rantaro! Wanna hang out this weekend in the field?" Kaito asked as he holds up his sport equipment.

Amami nodded "Sure, see you this weekend" genuinely smiled. Ryoma waved 'goodbye' and left.

"That was a surprise. I didn't know you and Ryoma hung out." Saihara commented.

"I agree." Kiibo added.

Amami shrugged "More or less. I help Ryoma practice one time and he believes I'm his compatible rival." he stopped in front of the cafe door and opened the entrance for Saihara and Kiibo to enter.

Korekiyo popped this her spellbook "Hey, Rantaro! Can you tutor me, please? I need help with my math" she pleaded.

Amami nodded "Of course, how about next week after school on Monday? I'll meet you at your place." he ruffled her hair.

Korekiyo's eyes sparkled "Thank you, Rantaro! You're the best!" she said as she raced out of the cafe.

"Strange. Have you always tutor?" Saihara asked.

Amami nodded "Last summer I used to work in the school for class tutor in the make ups." he said.

Kiibo replied "I see-!" Kirgumi tapped on Amami's shoulder "Good evening, Rantaro. Are the class ornaments ready for the school festival?" she asked.

Amami nervously chuckled "I'm almost done with them, but I'll get it ready this weekend. You can count on me" he winked in reassurance. Kirgumi nodded and entrusted Amami as she exit the cafe.

Tsumugi ran up to Amami and tapped his back "Rantaro! Don't forget we have an appointment later" she smiled.

Amami scratched his head "Sorry, I promised Saihara and Kiiba I'd spend my time with them at the cafe" he apologized.

"C'mon, Rantaro..." Tsumugi pouted.

"You mind if we reschedule. Dinner is on me this time, okay?" Amami gave Tsumugi his best puppy dog eyes and pleaded.

"O-Okay!" Without hesitation Tsumugi accepted Amami's offer.

Saihara stared up at Amami, commenting "You seem to be rather popular, Rantaro..." he said.

Amami became a bit bashful "R-Really? I wouldn't say I'm popular. I'm just doing my best to help my friends." he smiled innocently.

Kiibo replied "Saihara is correct, according to my calculations about 99% of the school is fond of you." he said, looking up at Amami who is dumbfounded.

"99%!? Isn't that much?" Amami nervously smiled.

Saihara pouted "If it wasn't for your charmed brotherly personality, you wouldn't have to deal with this" he sighed. Amami didn't reply and instead decided to chance the subject.

"How about we order some sweets today?" Amami asked.

Kiibo raised his hand "I'd like to enjoy some macaroons with light coffee!" he announced.

Saihara nodded "Same but, I'd like tea instead." he said. Amami chuckled "As you wish!" he made his way to the cash register and ordered their meal.

Amami is a very friendly guy to hang around and his classmates enjoys his company. Some of them were kind enough to let him paint their nails a few times. The classmates believe that Amami brings the cool charisma to the school. Amami was able to get along with his classmates especially Saihara who is currently his best friend. However, there's one classmate he still wasn't able to understand fully.

"Here you go guys" Amami said as he placed their beverages on the table.

"Thank you, Rantaro!" Kiibo thanked as he takes a sip of his cup.

Despite the calming atmosphere, they can't help but think someone is watching them.

"Nishishi!"

"I recognized that laugh" Saihara said. The three boys turn their heads over by the door. Walking in was a boy they try their best not to encounter or interact with.

Ouma Kokichi.

Kiibo worried "Oh dear... I-It Ouma..." he said staring down. Saihara sighed "Just ignore him" he said.

"Hello, Saihara! Kiiboy! It's so nice to see you guys here together" Ouma yelled across the room, making a scene. He walked up to them and gave them his usual smile.

Saihara hesitated "Hey... Ouma..." he replied.

"Greetings, Ouma... Wh-What brings you to this cafe today?" Kiibo asked.

Ouma replied rudely "What? I can't say hi to my favorite toy and Saihara. Any new features, Kiiboy?" he asked.

Kiibo looked down and didn't replied.  
Saihara noticed that Kiibo looked troubled and stepped in. "If you are going to be rude I suggest you leave." Saihara firmly said.

Ouma paused and tears slowly fell down against his cheeks. Saihara freaked out "W-Why are you crying?" he asked.

Ouma replied as he cried "Because Saihara is so mean to me... Is it wrong that I want to hang out with my favorite people? Maybe I'm just lonely and I need someone..." he said as he moved up close to Saihara's face.

"I-I need you, Saihara..." Ouma said as he face turned flushed.

Saihara became dazed from Ouma's seductive approach but, then he snapped out of it. Saihara flicked Ouma's forehead "Enough with your lies, if you are here to make fun of us then quit it." he sighed.

Ouma smiled "Aww, why are you so boring, Saihara-Chan?" he said.

Saihara replied "Because I don't have time to deal with your lies. I want to enjoy what I have right now." he said as he sipped his tea.

Ouma whispered against Saihara's ear "Like some robot dick?" he said.

Saihara jolted and coughed out his tea "W-What the hell!? N-No!" he blushed.

"Nee-heehee" Ouma laughed again.

Kiibo blinked in confusion "What's the matter, Saihara?" he asked.

Saihara sighed "Nothing is wrong..." he pressed his hands against his head.

Ouma commented "Saihara, should I tell Kiiboy that you keep robot nsfw pictures in your phone?" he asked bluntly.

Kiibo blushed "W-What!? I-Is that true, S-Saihara!?" he yelled. Saihara shouted "N-no that's not true!" he blushed.

"But Saihara... I looked at your gallery one time when you showed it to me. It was filled with Kiiboy and you." Ouma said.

"So?" Saihara asked.

"Aren't you concerned about this? What if you start to ask Kiiboy to do something more than a friendly picture?" Ouma made a worried look on his face.

Saihara paused for a moment "Is it really that serious?" he asked.

Ouma patted Kiibo's back "Sorry Kiiboy, Saihara is having a hard time admitting his true feelings. It's a bad habit Saihara is trying to overcome. I hope you can understand." he said with a serious tone.

Kiibo nodded "O-Of cours-!"

Saihara interrupted "Don't quickly agree with him!" he blushed.

Kiibo replied "Do not worry, Saihara. I will ask master to help with your bad habit." he gave Saihara reassurance.

Saihara buried his face in the table "N-No... It can't be..." he said to himself.

Ouma laughed again "Nee-heehee, sorry I lied." he smirked.

Saihara and Kiibo glared "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" they said at the same time.

Ouma ran off "Bye, bye!" he said as he exit the cafe.

Saihara buried his face again "There goes a relaxing afternoon." he said.

Kiibo blushed "I've never felt so embarrassed." he said.

Amami observed the way Ouma treated Saihara and Kiibo. He can tell he likes to play mind games with them but... Ouma never interacted with him before, let alone gave him lies.

"Rantaro, are you alright? You are awfully quiet." Saihara asked.

Amami smiled "I'm fine, but are you two going to be okay?" he asked.

Saihara replied "We'll be fine. We're used to Ouma lying to us. You're lucky that you don't have to deal with them." he said.

Kiibo replied "Yes, it seems Ouma ignores you a lot, Rantaro." he noted.

Amami slightly tilted his head "Really?" he asked.

Kiibo nodded "Yes, Ouma is the 1% that most likely doesn't admire you." he said, feeling a bit worried.

Saihara sighed "I know. If he hates Rantaro, I don't see why he doesn't play with your mind like he does with everyone else." he said, as he starts eating his macaroons.

This conversation made Amami think a lot to himself.

Ouma Kokichi known to be the best liar you can find in the whole school. He's also good at spreading rumors and convincing people to believe him. That's not all. Amami doesn't understand why Ouma needs to lie, especially to his friends. He wonders if maybe he's afraid of something. Maybe he's hiding something behind his lies. But the real question is why Ouma doesn't target Amami?

The trio finished up their meal and went their separate ways. Amami watched as Kiibo and Saihara leave together. Both of them live in the same neighborhood, which is most likely why they get along so well. Amami glowed with happiness and walked down to his path.

On his way, he made a stop at the park near his home. Amami decided to spend a small amount of time in the sandbox before he went home.

Amami sat down and started to build a castle. Once he was done he stared at it with pride, until it collapsed.

"Hehe..." he softly laughed to himself. Amami paused and remember Ouma in the cafe. He wondered if he should approach to him, become his friend, and ask him why he keeps lying? Doesn't he know the consequence of his lies? The lonely path he have to follow if he continues.

Amami wished he could understand Ouma but, maybe he will. He just need to find the right moment to befriend Ouma. Maybe it'll make his world less lonely.

"S-Shit...!..."

Amami jolted up as he heard someone cursing. Who could it be? Amami got up and listened closely.

"Shit! Shit! Fucking...!..."

It sounds like someone is crying. Amami directly himself to where the sound was coming from. The person was hiding under the slide. They sound like they're in pain.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Amami called out. His eyes widen from his encountered with someone he didn't expect to meet. It's was Ouma covered in bruises.

Ouma quickly raced off.

"Wait! Ouma!" Amami yelled.

Ouma suddenly tripped and Amami quickly ran up to catch him before he fell. Amami was able to catch the boy but, he scraped his arm and hiss in pain.

Amami took a deep breath and checked on Ouma "Are you okay, Ouma? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked. Amami stared at Ouma who was wrapped around his arms, above him.

Ouma's eyes widen from Amami's actions and quickly wiped his tears away. "I-I'm fine! Get off me!" Ouma rudely brushed him off but, he hissed in pain from his bruises.

Amami became worried and quickly carried Ouma in his arms. Ouma yelled "Let go of me! I'm fine!" he said.

Amami glared at Ouma "STOP LYING!" he yelled. Ouma flinched from Amami's aggressive side. Even Amami was surprised "The hospital is too far away, my house is nearby. I'll patch up your wounds." he said carefully.

Ouma replied "No... Let go-!" he threw a fist at Amami but, he caught him by the bruised wrist. Amami stared at Ouma with a worried look "Please, Ouma. Let me help you." he pleaded.

Ouma became silent and didn't reply anymore. All he did was clench onto Amami's clothes and simply nodded.

Amami quickly took Ouma to his house and let him rest against the couch.

"Wait here." Amami said. He quickly took the first aid kit from the kitchen and kneeled down to Ouma.

"I'm surprised you didn't run" Amami commented.

"Like I had a choice. My feet is sprained from the fall." Ouma turn his eyes away from Amami, and made a pained look as he spray disinfectant on his leg.

Amami chuckled "This might sting a bit" he smiled. Ouma yelled "A little heads up would be nice!" he glared.

Time passed by, Amami patched Ouma heal up. Ouma was now cover in bandages from his face to his feet. He wasn't in the best conditions.

"What happened?" Amami asked.

Ouma sighed "Nothing, just a small lovers quarrel... The usual..." he mumbled.

Amami replied "I don't think this is what a lovers quarrel be the result of." he said.

"Oh yeah!? Well what do you know!?" Ouma shouted. Amami took a step back from Ouma's sudden outburst, which is only fair because of what he possibly went through.

Amami ruffled Ouma's hair "You can stay here. I have a spare room that my parents left behind." he said as he helped him stand up.

Ouma became surprised "Why? What are you saying? Don't tell me this is a marriage proposal?" he smirked. Amami blankly stared at Ouma who gave him and evil smile. Amami could help but, smile at Ouma. If it means Ouma can stay Amami didn't think it was a bad thought to think about but, he wouldn't say that.

"I'm telling you to stay with me, Ouma." Amami said, closing the gap between them in an embrace. Ouma became astound by Amami's gesture. Somehow Amami didn't want to let Ouma go, even though he really needed to because of the awkward atmosphere. Amami felt in his heart that he can't leave Ouma alone at the moment, like he need someone to hold him close. Amami decided to stay close to Ouma until the morning. Hopefully it'll help Amami grow close to Ouma, because in his mind all he can think about is being his friend.


End file.
